Bless Me Father, For I have Sinned
by Little Miss Apocalypse
Summary: Just saw the tailor for season 11, and can we talk about Crowley in a priest outfit? Just some mindless smut in a church. I'm sorry in advance, but I'm new to writing smut. Sorry if it sucks.


"On your knees." Crowley said, adjusting his priest color. You suppressed a nervous giggle as he gripped your shoulder and pushed you down. Role playing was always one of your fantasies, but a priest in a confessional was a bit strange. But, something new always made things interesting.

You held your hands to your lips to try to keep Crowley quiet. He just chuckled at your shyness.

"You're going to get us caught." You tried to speak loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so that no one else would.

"All part of the fun darling. Now do as I say." You chewed on your lip but did as you were told.

"That's it, good girl." The confessional was rather small. Your shyness got the better of you as you looked around as best you could.

Crowley began undoing his pants, keeping his eye on you as he did so. You put your hands on his knees and leaned forward when you herd the door to the other side of the confessional opened and a man stepped in.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." The man said. Crowley looked down at you in surprise. Neither of you really knowing how this worked.

"Continue, my son." Crowley said, gesturing for you to continue as well. You did as he told you and pulled Crowley's dick out of his pants. Always so surprised at his size as it sprang free from his boxers. Pumping his cock to hardness before you wrapped your lips around Crowley's tip and slid your tongue beneath the head. Working your tong in small circles. You could hear the man on the other side drone on about how he cheated on his wife and adultery. If your mouth wasn't full, you would have laughed at the irony.

Your head bobbed in a sort of rhythm as you sucked Crowley off. He tried to cover up his groans as well he could by clearing his throat. You could feel him getting harder in your mouth as his tip hit the back of your throat. You tried not to gag as Crowley gave the man some bullshit advice. You rolled your eyes. Finally the man left after what was probably the worst confession ever, and Crowley fisted his hands in your hair.

"Naughty girl." Crowley sighed as he pulled slightly on your hair, causing you to gasp. His dick being removed from your mouth with a comical 'pop'. You stood up momentarily before taking a seat on his lap. Crowley wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer to him before sliding you down on his cock. You gasped loudly and began rocking yourself back and forth on him.

You put your arms on either side of Crowley to brace yourself on the wall behind him. He dug his thumbs into your hip bone to better control your movements as he began thrusting harder into you.

"Oh fuck." You panted as Crowley began thrusting up at you in a faster pace.

"Shh…don't want to get us caught." Crowley mocked before moving one hand up to fist your hair again. "Ahh..." You breathed out in spite of what he told you. He pulled you close to him and bit down on your neck. You hissed as Crowley licked the wound he inflicted. You moaned as Crowley hit that particular spot and your walls began to clamp around him.

"Crowley…I'm so…" You trailed off as his thrust became erratic. Crowley's grip on you tightened as he whispered dirty things into your ear.

"Yes…harder, I'm almost there." You chanted, practically cheering him on. You arched your back as your orgasm hit you in waves. You moaned loudly, not caring who herd and pulled on Crowley's hair. Within seconds Crowley was joining. The grip he had on you loosened as he came down from his high.

"Oh…oh my." You breathed, whipping your hair from your face. You got up slowly, pulling Crowley out of you in the process. You were greeted with wobbly knees and one very asleep leg. There was banging on the door outside your confessional, and you gave Crowley a very embraced look.

"Well, come on. Out we go." Crowley said, opening the door once you both were decent. You stepped out to a very angry older woman. Crowley fallowed close behind, fixing his collar.

"Father?" The older woman practically spat. Crowley gave her a look before saying "Not exactly." Before flashing her red eyes. You both exited the church.


End file.
